monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Freaky Fab 13
On January 13, 2012, the first of 2012's three Friday the 13ths, Mattel launched the Freaky Fab 13 websitelink. It was an extension of the ''Monster High'' website, which focussed on expanding the Monster High expanding and celebrating the 13ths of each month. The website contained a clock that counted down to the minute how much time was left until each next 13th. On March 13, 2013, the Freaky Fab 13 website became a redirect to the Monster High website, which from then on hosted the Freaky Fab 13 feature.link Rather than once a month, 2013 saw the updates reduced to once every three months. The 2012 content was included on the new location only as far as it remained relevant. That is, stories and interviews were kept, but announcements for books and TV specials weren't. 2012 January January of 2012 kicked off Freaky Fab 13 with an eight-page story that touches on the origins of Monster High and the significance of the number thirteen to the school. The story is illustrated with both static and animated images utilizing the cartoon's Flash art. February February the 13th saw the announcement of the fourth edition of the 'Signature' line, featuring Jackson Jekyll, Robecca Steam, Venus McFlytrap, and Rochelle Goyle, as well as their pets Crossfade, Captain Penny, Chewlian, and Roux. Of these, the three girls were new faces. Robecca and Venus debuted just a day earlier at Toy Fair 2012, but Rochelle was kept a secret specifically for a reveal on the 13th. The February 2012 update ties into the August 2012 update, as the latter announced the new book series, Ghoulfriends, which casts Robecca, Rochelle, and Venus as the protagonists. March In March, the trailer for "Escape From Skull Shores" went up. The TV special would premiere on April 13, 2012, though the March updated noted this to be only true for the USA. Along with the trailer came a flyer promoting Skull Shores as the ideal vacation destiny, laced with thinly veiled warnings Skull Shores may not be the safest place to go to. A full-image version of the flyer was uploaded on Tumblr on the day Ëscape From Skull Shores" aired. April On the 13th of April, in preparation of Back and Deader Than Ever, the last book of the ''Monster High'' series, which would be released on May 1st, the 13th chapter of Where There's a Wolf, There's a Way was released: "Chapter 13: Occupy Mall Street". This chapter would also be included in Back and Deader Than Ever. The chapter deals with Ghoulia Yelps, Sloman "Slo Mo" Mortavitch, and Heath Burns trying to organize a protest to get their friends back to Salem before Ghoulia herself would have to leave. The chapter prominently features Ghoulia's scooter, which would be released in Late April, and her special scooter outfit, which would be a "Toys"R"Us" exclusive released in Late June. "Chapter 13: Occupy Mall Street" was erronously said to be the 13th chapter of The Ghoul Next Door in the update. The actual second 13th chapter was released a few months later by Little, Brown and Company. May The Freaky Fab 13 update of May brought along the announcement of the partnership between Monster High and WeStopHate, a movement that strives to end bullying by promoting self-respect. It was founded by Emily-Anne Rigal because of her own experiences with bullying. The Freaky Fab 13 update included a short movie of Rigal introducing her organization, herself, and Grimmily Anne McShmiddlebopper, a Monster High character based on her that would star in a special webisode on July 19th. Included in the update were three pages of simple activities to promote one's own self-respect, which would be featured in June too. June FreakFab13 - WeStopHate Garrett.jpg FreakFab13 - WeStopHate Rebecca.jpg FreakFab13 - WeStopHate Natalie.jpg June was a continuation of May, once more paying attention to the partnership between Monster High and WeStopHate. The three activity pages were featured again and this time formed the main event. The only new element of the June update was that the mirror activity was performed by Garrett Sander, Rebecca Shipman, and Natalie Villegas and the results uploaded. It is not unimaginable that the somewhat lackluster June entry was a result of the premiere problems plaguing "Friday Night Frights", which was originally to air on July 13, 2012. If a Freaky Fab 13 update was reserved for "Friday Night Frights", it would have been cancelled and another created in little time, which would explain the status of the June entry. July The July Freaky Fab 13 entry's content was twofold, covering both the announcement of "Ghouls Rule" and the start of San Diego Comic-Con International. An extended trailer for the TV special of over seven minutes was released in preparation for the franchise's first stand-alone DVD release in October. In addition to the trailer, the SDCCI diaries for Scarah Screams and Hoodude Voodoo were uploaded so that even those not attending Comic-Con could get to know the two "new" characters. August The August update is more or less linked to the February update and follows on the April update. The month's Freaky Fab 13 content was a promotion of the second book series, Ghoulfriends, with the release of the first book, Ghoulfriends Forever, taking place on September 5, 2012. As part of the promotion, an introduction video, an introduction post on the writer, and the first two chapters were uploaded. The new book series' main stars are Robecca Steam, Venus McFlytrap, and Rochelle Goyle, all three new characters who were introduced during Toy Fair 2012 and through Freaky Fab 13 of February. September On September 13th, the trailer for the second Monster High video game, Skultimate Roller Maze, was released. Uploaded along with the trailer was a diary entry written by Ghoulia Yelps, detailing her experiences with SKRM and her journey in becoming a referee of the sport. October The Freaky Fab 13 entry of October detailed the designing of the Ghouls Rule dolls with designer Chris March and interviews of the Ghouls Rule characters about their costumes. November November brought in the trailer for "Scaris: City of Frights", which would be released on March 3, 2013. Special attention was paid to the debuts of Skelita Calaveras and Jinafire Long. Additionally, four pages of Scaris: City of Frights-themed tips to spend as well as get through the holidays were released. December FreakFab13 - memoryset1.jpg FreakFab13 - memoryset2.jpg FreakFab13 - memoryset3.jpg FreakFab13 - memoryset4.jpg The final month of 2012 was dedicated to the memories, divided in thirteen parts, of the year gone by. The thirteen memories were dedicated to: #C.A. Cupid #"Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?" #"Escape From Skull Shores" #San Diego Comic-Con International #Rochelle Goyle #Robecca Steam #WeStopHate #Venus McFlytrap #"Ghouls Rule" #''Skultimate Roller Maze'' #Skelita Calaveras #Jinafire Long #Don't Fear The Year The thirteenth entry wasn't so much a memory as an announcement of a new section on the ''Monster High'' website, which featured a countdown calendar, a resolutions activity, and a promise for a new webisode on the 31st of December. 2013 March In the wake of Toy Fair 2013, the March entry promoted the 2012 Design Lab and the 2013 Color Me Creepy Chamber playsets. For the Design Lab, an instruction video, starring Garrett Sander and Rebecca Shipman, originally uploaded for Comic-Con 2012 was re-uploaded. For the Color Me Creepy Chamber, a brand-new instruction video was uploaded, this one starring Glenda Chiu, Javier Meabe, and Shine Kim. June June's Freaky Fab 13 technically started on the 6th. At that date, the first "We Are Monster High" music video debuted. It was meta-presented by Catty Noir, who ended the music video with a note that there'd be another one coming up to which fans could contribute. On the 13th, Mattel officially announced a contest for a spot in the second "We Are Monster High" music video. Fans had to imitate the moves taught in a choreography video by Chachi Gonzales, record it, and send it to Mattel before the end of Comic-Con 2013. The best entries of various countries would be featured in the music video. September September saw the release of the second "We Are Monster High" music video, its contents the result of the competition started in June. The contest was international, with one winner chosen from the following countries: Mexico, Italy, France, United States of America (two winners), Spain, Poland, Canada, Australia, United Kingdom, Brazil, Greece, and Portugal. December Despite ostensibly being meant for December, the fourth Freaky Fab 13 update of 2013 arrived in November. Specifically, a banner calling attention to it went up on the 13th of November, but it led nowhere and it was taken down soon. The banner returned on the 26th and this time led to three "Frights, Camera, Action!" trailers, one of which the one from San Diego Comic-Con International 2013, two of which new. Along with the trailers also came short write-ups for the characters set to debut in the TV special: Clawdia Wolf, Elissabat, Honey Swamp, and Viperine Gorgon. Category:Monster High website promotions